¡Que comiencen los juegos!
by yupiyo
Summary: Tras la pelea con MaloMyotismon las vidas de los niños elegidos volvieron a la normalidad... aunque con una nueva carga: la fama. Pero un viejo enemigo ha regresado con el objetivo de robar algo que ellos creyeron haber perdido para siempre ¿Podrán vencer una vez más? ¿Incluso si tuvieran que luchar entre ellos y... contra ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Que comiencen los juegos!**

 **Hola! Una vez más traigo otra historia, aunque esta vez… no me pertenece.**

 **La verdad es que esta historia está originalmente escrita en inglés y se llama "let the games begin!", la escritora se llama LunaPendragon18 y su historia me gustó tanto que le pregunté si podía traducirla ;)**

 **Ahora, si entienden inglés les recomiendo que lean la historia original, aquí les dejo el link:**

 **s/11143883/1/Let-the-Games-Begin**

 **Ya, ahora quiero aclarar que la historia todavía no es completada, así que tengo que adaptarme al ritmo de la escritora a medida que voy traduciendo.**

 **Dicho esto les dejo el primer capítulo.**

 **…**

Ha pasado un año desde que los niños elegidos derrotaron a MaloMyotismon. El mundo digital y el real se han estado incorporando lentamente, más y más niños (y unos cuántos adultos) encuentran a su camarada digital día tras día. Y todo gracias a los ya conocidos niños que fueron elegidos para salvar el digimundo del peligro en ocasiones pasadas.

Ser un niño elegido siempre había sido complicado, pero ahora se les había sumado la carga de la fama, haciéndolo diez veces peor. Después de su última batalla pudieron admirar sus nerviosas caras en numerosos anuncios, reportajes, etc… varios libros con su historia estaban dando vueltas en todo el mundo (aunque ninguno de ellos estaba correctamente adaptado, convirtiéndolo en cualquier cosa menos la historia de los niños elegidos). Para la gran parte de los chicos se trataba de algo incómodo, menos para Ken, quién ya estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras y se las arreglaba posando con una pequeña sonrisa con Yolei a su lado, ellos ya eran _la pareja_ del grupo y no faltaban los fanáticos de su romance. Davis, a regañadientes, había sido entrevistado innumerables veces. Lo más común era que las entrevistas y las invitaciones a programas televisivos fueran para todos los miembros del grupo, pero Mimí era la única que, ocasionalmente, se presentaba en estos.

Así que, como se podrán imaginar, para el grupo de héroes les era complicado mantener una vida normal. Los mayores lo tenían un tanto más fácil, ya que adquirían ventajas en carreras científicas y diplomáticas debido a su experiencia con el mundo digital. Pero para Hikari y Takeru no era tan fácil, cientos de adolecentes fanáticos les dirigían miradas y murmuraban acerca de ellos cada vez que pasaban frente a estos. Generalmente las miradas y cuchicheos eran dirigidos a todo el grupo de niños elegidos (incluyendo al silencioso Cody), pero no faltaban los momentos en los que el par debía tolerar los murmullos de toda su clase sin ningún tipo de apoyo.

¿Cuál era la ventaja?

Que ahora podían traer a sus camaradas consigo a _cualquier lado_ , siendo considerados como héroes los superiores no podían negarse a cumplir su único deseo. En el colegio se había vuelto algo normal ver a Gatomon recostada junto al árbol de Sakura o a Patamon sentado en la cabeza de Takeru durante los horarios de clases mientras el desafortunado que se sentaba detrás se lamentaba silenciosamente el no poder ver el pizarrón. No era perfecto, pero las cosas estaban así.

Su nueva aventura comenzó en un frío diciembre, nubes grises se alzaban sobre Odaiba y el olor a lluvia hacía de recordatorio de la tormenta que había tomado lugar durante la noche. Takeru aceleraba su rutina matutina colocándose un calcetín relativamente limpio que había encontrado bajo el sofá mientras comía la mitad de su sándwich de queso.

— ¡Takeru! ¡Apúrate!—gritó su mamá desde la cocina mientras tomaba su café caliente. La mujer lucía agotada, enormes ojeras se habían formado en su rostro tras sus numerosas noches de desvelo en las que pasaba escribiendo para diversos periódicos. El ser la madre de dos niños elegidos le daba el "privilegio" de escribir todos los artículos acerca de estos, varias veces Takeru se había quedado despierto ayudándola, ya que, en parte, él era culpable de que su madre tuviera que cumplir con esta labor.

— ¡Ya voy!—exclamó sin terminar de tragar el trozo de su sándwich que aún masticaba. Acababa de abrocharse el último botón de su blazer, tras lo cual se dedicó una ágil mirada en el espejo de la sala de estar. Su cabello rubio estaba casi tan desordenado como el de Matt y sus ojos azules revelaban su cansancio. Rápidamente arregló la corbata correspondiente a su uniforme y se colocó la mochila en la espalda mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta.

— ¡Esos deben ser Yolei y Cody!—exclamó Patamon mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

—Bien—dijo la madre de Takeru mientras se despedía de este—, será mejor que te apures, vete antes de que vuelva el paparazzi.

— ¿Quién dijo que ser una celebridad sería tan complicado?—contestó este divertido.

— ¡Que te vaya bien en el colegio!—gritó su madre mientras él abría la puerta principal. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa a sus amigos, ni se da cuenta de lo alto que está en comparación con estos. Cody también creció misteriosamente, ahora está casi del porte de Yolei.

Pareciera que la chica ya estuviera medio congelada, ella ocupaba el mismo uniforme que Cody y Takeru, con la excepción de que en lugar de pantalones ocupaba una falda que le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. A sus pies estaba Hawkmon, sujetando un paraguas multicolor mientras ocupaba la espalda de Armadillomon como asiento.

— ¡Buenos días!—saludó Takeru alegremente.

— ¡Buenos días!—repitió el par a coro mientras Patamon tomaba su lugar sobre la cabeza de su compañero.

El trio y sus respectivos digimon hicieron rápidamente su camino al ascensor para posteriormente dirigirse a la escuela.

Se acomodaron los impermeables y alzaron su único paraguas mientras las primeras gotas y los primeros flashes de cámaras comenzaron a aparecer.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo unas cuantas palabras!—gritó uno de los paparazis mientras los jóvenes simplemente los ignoraban y se enfocaban en continuar su camino al colegio. Todas las mañanas eran así, ellos esquivaban las gigantescas cámaras de los acosadores hombres y mujeres mientras estos continuaban con sus esfuerzos por conseguir una fotografía, entrevista, etc…

Antes los esperaban justo frente a sus puertas, pero desde que enviaron un aviso a la policía y los acusaron por molestar a los estudiantes que esperaban a las afueras del edificio.

— ¿Crees que se aburran algún día?—preguntó Yolei fastidiada.

—Deberían cansarse en algún punto—contestó Hawkmon mientras sacudía sus alas en un esfuerzo por quitar el agua de estas.

—Cody, será mejor que nos vayamos, llegaremos tarde a tus clases de inglés—urgió Amradillomon.

—Es cierto—fue la respuesta de Cody— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Entonces el menor se retiró apurado.

—Yo también debería irme. No alcancé a saludar a Hikari—se quejó la mayor.

—No te preocupes, yo le diré—la tranquilizó el rubio—, no fue tu culpa al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Pero no podré juntarme con ninguno de ustedes hoy! ¡Tengo reunión del club de computación y quedé en ir a la casa de Ken más tarde!

—Ah, cierto…—dijo Takeru recordando.

—Y Cody tiene práctica de kendo ¿No?—agregó Hawkmon.

—Verdad—Yolei suspiró—, bueno, supongo que puedo suspender mi junta con Ken, no quiero dejarlos a ustedes solos…

—No te preocupes por nosotros—Takeru sonrió amablemente—. Yo estaré bien. Además, no olvides que estaré con Hikari, hemos salvado el digimundo innumerables veces, creo que podremos sobrevivir un día en la escuela.

—Se nota que _tú_ no olvidaste que estarás con ella—fastidió Yolei mientras le daba golpes con su codo, Takeru se conformó con rodar los ojos.

—Yolei, ¿No vas a llegar tarde a clases?—recordó Hawkmon.

— ¡Los veo después!—exclamó la pelimorada mientras corría apurada a su aula.

Takeru mantuvo su vista pegada a la ventana, todavía estaba lloviendo. No era algo muy interesante de ver, pero muchos estudiantes—especialmente chicas— tenían su mirada fija en él, mientras murmuraban cosas en sus oídos.

Con cinco minutos de anticipación llegó a su ruidosa aula, los alumnos hablaban y se reían mientras se sentaban sobre las mesas o se recostaban contra la pared. Ya todos se habían acostumbrado a él y a Patamon, él no los molestaba a ellos y ellos no lo molestaban a él.

Sin darse cuenta Takeru llegó a la esquina trasera donde, como de costumbre, se encontraba Hikari con la vista fija en un libro, mientras Gatomon leía desde su hombro.

— ¡Hikari!—saludó Gatomon mientras volaba al lado de la chica.

—Buenos días.

— ¿Libro nuevo?—consultó Takeru mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

—El señor de los anillos—contestó Gatomon—, me pregunto si este "Tolkein" habrá visitado el digimundo alguna vez, esos "hobbits" se parecen mucho a los digimon en nivel rookie.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al digimon felino y estallaron en carcajadas.

—Oh, Gatomon—suspiró Hikari mientras acariciaba a su compañera en la cabeza.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder el profesor hizo su aparición en la sala, provocando silencio entre los estudiantes.

El profesor—quien al parecer comenzó el día con el pie equivocado— estaba a punto de comenzar su lectura sobre ecuaciones cuando un "beep" electrónico lo interrumpió.

—Hikari—reprochó el señor—, todos los teléfonos celulares deben estar apagados durante el horario de clases.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su mochila y, para la sorpresa de Takeru, sacaba su D-terminal.

Murmullos de los curiosos estudiantes comenzaron a rodearlos.

—Debió haber sido el gato.

—Yo digo que se quedó sin batería.

Una vez complacido el profesor se dispuso a comenzar su lectura, cuando otro "beep" lo interrumpió. Esta vez Takeru tuvo que disculparse.

Para su sorpresa la notificación había venido de su D-terminal. Le dirigió a Patamon una curiosa mirada y se dispuso a revisar el aparato.

Era un mensaje:

 _Takeru_

 _Reúnete conmigo en el digimundo a las 11, el lugar de siempre._

 _Matt._

Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Hikari, quién asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

…

 **Ya, ese fue el primer capítulo, dejen reviews y todo el cuento XD**

 **Dentro de poco traduciré el segundo capítulo, aunque creo que lo haré después de escribir el otro capítulo de mi otra historia n_n**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ;) díganme que piensan para que se lo haga saber a LunaPendragon18.**


	2. The old group

**Hola, ya les traje el segundo capítulo n_n**

 **Mmm… creo que esta es una de las ocasiones en las que no sé qué decir.**

 **…**

Las primeras 3 clases no pasaron lo suficientemente rápido. Después de dos clases de matemáticas seguidas por las horrendas horas de inglés ¿Hubieran culpado a Hikari y Takeru por salir corriendo de aquel salón, con Patamon y Gatomon tras ellos?

— ¡Llegaremos tarde!—gritó Kari mirando su D3 mientras corrían por los corredores.

—Es un poco extraño que Taichi quiera ir al digimundo a este horario—señaló Gatomon.

—Y de Yamato—agregó Patamon— ¡Ellos saben que ustedes tienen clases!

— ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo?—preguntó Kari preocupada.

—No lo creo—respondió tranquilamente—, Matt no parecía tener ningún problema.

—Podrían haber encontrado algo…—ideó Gatomon mientras llegaban a la sala de computación.

Hikari simplemente asintió, sin embargo aún parecía intranquila.

Justo cómo esperaban habían muy pocos estudiantes en la sala de computación, Yolei era una de ellos. La hiperactiva pelimorada parecía muy enfocada en una discusión con otro alumno y no pareció notar la presencia de sus amigos. De todos modos su avergonzado digimon dedicó una obstinada mirada.

El par de amigos y sus respectivos digimon caminaron a uno de los computadores que se encontraban libres, uno que estaba especialmente reservado para viajar al mundo digital. Sin un digivice era imposible hacer aquel viaje, así que se podría decir que era el computador exclusivo de los niños elegidos.

Instantáneamente mientras ellos caminaban hacia el computador un gran número de estudiantes comenzó a susurrar y miraban hacia ellos atentamente.

Hikari se cruzó de brazos.

—Me estoy comenzando a cansar de los murmullos—dijo en un susurro para que solo Takeru y, tal vez, los digimon pudieran escucharla.

—Al menos no tienes paparazis durmiendo a la salida de tu casa.

—Los nuestros duermen sobre los árboles.

Takeru hizo un intento por reprimir la risa.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—dijo aún con cierto esfuerzo por detener las carcajadas.

Sin otra palabra el par de chicos alzaron sus D3. Con un pequeño "beep" la puerta indicó estar abierta y una luz cegadora emergió de la pantalla, envolviendo a ambos chicos y sus digimon. La sala de computación estalló en bullicio, todos, incluyendo Yolei que acababa de percatarse de que sus compañeros se habían ido al mundo digital. Tal vez, si hubiera habido silencio, alguien se hubiera percatado del pequeño "beep" que sonó, indicando que la puerta se había cerrado.

El "lugar de siempre" que Matt había señalado era un pequeño montículo de tierra rodeado por un pequeño lago. Hasta hace un par de años había habido un descuidado tranvía… pero ya no más.

—Nunca he comprendido porque ustedes eligieron este lugar como su punto de encuentro—dijo Gatomon con las orejas caídas mientras caminaban por la pequeña isla.

—No me trae recuerdos agradables—concordó Patamon.

— ¿No les prometimos que regresaríamos? ¡Y lo hicimos! ¿No Takeru? ¿…Takeru?

Hikari volvió la mirada al otro chico que se había detenido abruptamente y se encontraba mirando al enorme bosque que los rodeaba.

— ¿No oíste algo Patamon?—preguntó mientras analizaba el bosque, creyó haber escuchado algo, un susurro.

—Nada fuera de lo común—contestó el digimon.

— ¿Escuchaste algo?—Hikari había dirigido la pregunta a Gatomon, que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Pudo haber sido el viento—señaló Patamon.

Lo que fuera que Takeru iba a responder no se dejó oír, ya que una voz familiar lo llamó.

— ¡Takeru!—eran Sora, Mimí, Palmon y Biyomon.

— ¡Mimí!—exclamó Hikari emocionada— ¿No es muy tarde en América?

Mimí soltó un bostezo un tanto exagerado.

—Dile eso a Joe, más le vale tener una buena razón para hacerme venir aquí a esta hora.

— ¿Joe te llamó?—dijo Takeru con una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Te llamó a ti también?

—No, a mí me llamó Matt.

—A mí también—dijo Sora— ¿Sabes por qué?

Takeru movió la cabeza a forma de negación.

—Tai también vendrá—interrumpió Hikari.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Los viejos nos reuniremos nuevamente!—exclamó Biyomon emocionada.

— ¿Y qué hay de Izzy y Tentomon?—corrigió Palmon.

—Te apuesto un centavo a que vendrán también—apostó Patamon.

—Si tuviera un centavo aceptaría esa apuesta—contestó Gatomon.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban al punto de encuentro. Takeru las seguía silenciosamente detrás.

¿Era una coincidencia que los primeros niños elegidos se reunieran aquel día?

— ¡Hablando del rey de roma!—exclamó Patamon mientras volaba sobre un chico de cabellos rojizo.

El chico elevó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Mimí? ¿Sora? ¿Takeru? ¿Hikari? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó.

—Vinimos a encontrarnos con nuestros hermanos y Joe—contestó Hikari.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Ves Izzy? Y tú que venías por muestras para el laboratorio—comentó Tentomon mientras saludaba a sus amigos digimon.

— ¡Hikari!

—Ese debió haber sido Tai—dijo Hikari mientras se volteaba a ver a seis figuras corriendo.

— ¡Hola Matt!—saludó Takeru.

—Hola hermano—respondió Matt cuando llegaron.

Después de que todos se saludaran (una vez más) Matt se dirigió a Takeru.

—Así que… ¿Por qué querías que viniera?

— ¿Qué?—fue la primera reacción de Takeru— Tú me dijiste que viniera.

—Y a mí—agregó Sora dirigiéndose a los hermanos—, recibí un e-mail tuyo diciéndome que nos juntemos en el digimundo.

—Y yo recibí uno de Takeru—contestó el mayor de los rubios confundido.

— ¡Joe! ¿Podrías contarme qué es eso tan importante que te hizo despertarme en el medio de la noche?—escucharon decir a Mimí.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a estar aquí! Yo vine porque Izzy me dijo que me reuniera con él aquí—corrigió Joe.

—Yo no hice eso—dijo Izzy incorporándose.

Tai se volteó a su hermana.

—Tú no me enviaste ningún mensaje diciéndome que nos juntemos aquí ¿No?

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

Un extraño silencio se formó en el grupo.

—Y entonces… ¿Quién envió el e-mail?—Agumon se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos temían hacer.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto…—dijo Gabumon, poniendo su piel sobre él como si estuviera sintiendo escalofríos.

—Podrías repetir eso—concordó Gomamon.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para cuando, repentinamente, comenzó a caer una inmensa oscuridad sobre el mundo digital, un fuerte viento los asotó y el agua del lago comenzó a turbarse.

—Veo que por fin aparecieron mis invitados…

La voz causó eco alrededor de ellos, seguida por una risa histérica.

—Takeru, creo que conozco esa voz—señaló Patamon.

Él asintió.

—Hikari…

La chica nombrada asintió silenciosamente, comprendiendo el miedo en la voz de su amigo.

— ¿Me han extrañado? Porque yo sí que lo he hecho—la voz siguió provocando eco a su alrededor.

La expresión de horror comenzó a aparecer en los rostros de los elegidos, uno por uno.

—Todos ustedes han crecido bastante desde la última vez que los vi—continuó la misteriosa voz—, los estaba esperando a todos ustedes, especialmente a ustedes dos. Eran tan… tiernos… en aquellos tiempos, siempre llorando, un par de niños asustados. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo Takeru?

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron como platos mientras los ecos de la voz parecían unirse a sus espaldas.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo Takeru?—repitió.

Takeru quería voltearse, quería correr lejos de aquella voz. Quería alejarse tanto como pudiera, sin embargo sus piernas no parecían obedecerle. Lentamente los niños elegidos se comenzaron a voltear hacia el origen de aquella voz.

Mimí gritó. Hikari retrocedió un paso hacia atrás mientras una pequeña mano cubría su boca. El pánico inundó los ojos de Joe e Izzy inhaló súbitamente en un gesto de sorpresa. Tai apretó los puños y Sora retuvo a Matt, evitando que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!—gritó mientras intentaba apartarse de Sora.

—Tranquilo, no le haré ningún daño—respondió la voz. Takeru podía sentir algo fría presionando contra su garganta.

Él no sabía si hablar sería beneficioso, pero una palabra se escapó de su boca.

—Piedmon.

…

 **¡Ese fue el capítulo de hoy! Tengo que admitir que cuando yo lo leí mi corazón latía a mil *-***

 **Y apenas está comenzando! No sé cómo lo haré para traducir esta historia sin hacer spoiler :(**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, me retiro, adiós.**


	3. Atrapados

— ¡Acertado!—dijo sarcásticamente el digimon payaso mientras jugaba con la daga que había tenido presionada contra la garganta de Takeru—Creyeron que se habían deshecho de mí aquel día ¿No? Ustedes y su aguafiestas de Magnaangemon arruinaron mi colección llaveros.

—Fue un placer—gruñó Patamon, buscando la manera de atacar a Piedmon sin dañar a Takeru.

— ¡Nos habíamos deshecho de ti!—protestó Izzy— ¡Todos lo vimos! ¡¿Cómo escapaste de la puerta del destino?!

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian—se burló el payaso—, tu curiosidad, la cual valoras por encima de todo, incluso la vida de un amigo, siempre la odié.

— ¡Suelta a Takeru!—objetó Matt.

—Oh, tranquilo, no lo voy a matar… bueno, no por ahora. Eso sería muy simple, quiero que sufra, que sufra como yo sufrí…

Takeru no pudo decidir si aquellas eran buenas o malas noticias.

—Aún no le has contestado a Izzy—articuló con cuidado, no quería provocar a Piedmon.

—Es una historia interesante, ¡una historia sorprendente! Una merecedora de un premio literario y todo gracias a ustedes niños mocosos, o los más jóvenes. ¿Recuerdan las piedras sagradas que BlackWargreymon destruyó? Bueno, aquel viejo de Azulongmon no fue al único que liberaron con su destrucción. Su incompetencia provocó que me escapara. Tengo que agradecerles a los más pequeños por eso, me iré a presentar después de que termine con ustedes, tel vez podrían ser las estrellas de mi nuevo show.

—Piedmon, dejar ir a Takeru, yo estaba ahí también ¿recuerdas?—interrumpió Hikari, que había borrado todo rastro de temor de su rostro, reemplazándolo por seguridad.

—Oh, no me he olvidado de ti, querida. No eras más que una niña llorona—se burló Piedmon— y no me gustan las niñas lloronas.

Entonces Takeru hizo algo que alarmó a todos, incluso a sí mismo, le había pegado al dark master en el estómago, No tenía idea de si algo como eso causaría algún efecto en el digimon, nunca había golpeado a uno antes, pero para su sorpresa si provocó algo. El ataque del niño elegido lo había tomado por sorpresa, con un fuerte "¡Uff!" Piedmon bajó su daga lo suficiente como para que Takeru se escapara de su agarre y volviera con sus camaradas.

— ¡Takeru!—exclamó Mimí mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella quería abrazarlo, pero la mirada del chico le dijo que no era el momento.

— ¡Takeru!—celebró Patamon mientras se posaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo, Matt puso un brazo frente a su hermano en un gesto protector, como cuando él era más pequeño. Los elegidos ahora se encontraban pegados los unos a los otros con sus digimon en frente, sin digievolucionar… no aún.

—Parece que el pequeño tiene algo de estúpido valor en él también, debes haber pasado bastante tiempo con él, Tai—bromeó su enemigo.

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros Piedmon?—gritó Tai iracundo.

Con toda la conmoción Takeru no se había dado cuenta de que Hikari había llegado a parar a las espaldas del grupo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hikari, fijando su atención en la pequeña línea rosada que la daga había creado en su cuello.

Él asintió sin quitar la mirada del digimon oscuro. No iba a dejar que él le hiciera daño a nadie, mucho menos a Hikari.

—Tai, por favor… no he digievolucionado a Greymon por mucho tiempo—rogó Agumon.

—Sí Matt, por favor, déjame digievolucionar—pidió Gabumon.

— ¿De verdad creen que un par de campeones podrá venceré? Yo guardaría su energía, no soy su oponente.

—Espera—articuló Joe—, si tú no eres nuestro oponente, entonces… ¿quién lo es?

— ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear siempre?—murmuró Mimí mientras sacudía su cabeza tristemente.

—Bueno, a ustedes mismos, por supuesto—se rio Piedmon.

—No sé si lo recuerdas—objetó Matt—, pero ya intentaste hacer que pelearamos entre nosotros una vez y no te fue muy bien.

Piedmon soltó otra risa Histérica.

—No, pero esta vez pelearán contra estos mocosos de aquí…—dicho esto Piedmon sacó una colección de llaveros que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hikari. Pequeñas réplicas de sus amigos, exactamente iguales a aquellos en los que habían transformado a los mayores del grupo en su primera aventura. Para hacerlo peor habían réplicas de ella misma, Takeru, Mimí, Palmon y Patamon.

— ¿Y qué? Tienes unos cuantos llaveros de nosotros, no podrás ocupar el mismo truco otra vez—dijo Sora con los brazos cruzados.

—Qué casualidad que seas tú la que lo dices, porque debo agradecerles a ti y a Datamon por este nuevo truco—y ahora, con un sorpresivo movimiento, Piedmon soltó los dieciséis llaveros, pero estos no cayeron al suelo como los elegidos habían esperado, sino que levitaron ordenadamente frente a Piedmon.

El dark master movió su mano y un oscuro brillo comenzó a irradiar a las figuras, aumentando su intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que los elegidos no podían reconocer los llaveros. Cuando el brillo desapareció dieciséis seres aparecieron frente a ellos, las mismas dieciséis figuras que habían luchado contra Piedmon en la última batalla. Los niños elegidos… o una versión rejuvenecida de ellos y sus digimon estaba parada frente a los originales, se veían idénticos a ellos durante su primer viaje en el digimundo, Taichi tenía sus googles, Mimí con su gorro de playa, Joe con s bolso de primeros auxilios, mientras Izzy, más bajo que ahora, cargaba su vieja computadora en su mochila, Matt con sus guantes y Sora con su característico gorro azul, Takeru y Hikari se veían tan pequeños que los hobbits eran su única competencia.

— ¡Copias digitales!—exclamó Izzy, siendo el primero en comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

— Pero ¿cómo?—cuestionó Tentomon mientras inspeccionaba su copia desde la distancia.

—No importa cómo—respondió Fomamon—, la pregunta es: ¿por qué?

—Mimí, ¿mi cabello siempre se ve de esa manera?—susurró Palmon

—Tu pelo está bien, pero no puedo entender por qué me vestí así alguna vez—criticó Mimí.

—Chicas, creo que deberían arreglar sus prioridades—manifestó Biyomon.

— ¿"Por qué" preguntan?—dijo Piedmon retomando la palabra— ¡Para el show! Sí, la televisión de estos días ha hecho el escenario de "pelea contra ti mismo" todo un cliché, pero nunca falla a la hora de entretener.

— ¡Pero la copia de Datamon era completamente inútil! ¡No hacía nada!—exclamó Matt.

— ¡¿A quién le dices inútil rubiecito?!—exclamo el doble de Tai.

—Oh, estos son mucho más avanzados que la copia primitiva de Datamon. Estas copias han sido programadas con las versiones oscuras de sus propias personalidades, yo los llamo niños elegidos 2.0, ¿sorprendente, no creen?

—Aún no nos has dicho el por qué—insistió Tai.

—Por los emblemas, ¿por qué más?

—No sé si te has enterado, pero ya no tenemos los emblemas.

—Oh, sé que no las tienen, solo han sido… reubicadas, esperando ser encontradas.

—Entonces ¿dices que los emblemas han tomado formas digitales otra vez?

—Sí, y mis niños elegidos van a encontrarlas. Y una vez tenga el poder de los emblemas de mí lado… ¡Seré imparable!

— ¡No si podemos detenerlo!—se opuso Tai.

—Palabras valientes, pero vacías. No sobrevivirán por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oh, Tai! ¡Déjame atacarlo!—gruñó Agumon.

—No puedo esperar por darle a este payaso una lección o dos—apoyó Gatomon.

—Oh, vamos. No sería divertido si los mato a todos ahora, ¡la diversión está apenas comenzando!

— ¡Estás loco!—gritó Mimí.

—Suficiente por ahora—concluyó Piedmon—, ¡que gane la mejor versión!

Entonces Piedmon desapareció en una nube de humo púrpura.

—Eso fue perturbante—señaló Gomamon.

—Takeru, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Matt.

—Sí, sobreviviré—contestó Takeru mientras se masajeaba el cuello, la línea rosa había desaparecido—. Lo que me preocupa son esas copias.

—Estos V2s… desearía saber cómo funcionan, así, tal vez, podríamos calcular su siguiente movimiento—dijo Izzy.

—Creo que tuve suficiente sobre el mundo digital por un día—suspiró Joe.

—Vayámonos de aquí—apoyó Tai.

Los elegidos, claramente preocupados, dejaron la isla cuidadosamente e hicieron su camino hacia una televisión, apuntaron a esta con su digivice. Hubo un "beep", pero nada más.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Sora preocupada.

— ¡La puerta no se abre!—exclamó Hikari.

— ¿Izzy?—llamó Tai en un intento por encontrar una solución.

—Dejé mi laptop en el laboratorio—admitió tristemente.

—No necesitamos tu computadora para saber lo que ocurrió—dijo Takeru con seriedad—, nos quedamos atrapados en el mundo digital.

…

 **Jaja, a mí me encantó lo de Mimí 3**

 **Creo que este, el siguiente y el capítulo 9, enemy territory (territorio enemigo), son mis capítulos favoritos 3.**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, dejen reviews y nos leemos n_n**


	4. Guardia nocturna

**Hola, les traje el cuarto capítulo, por primera vez con un romance más notorio n_n**

Había pasado un rato desde que los niños elegidos se habían visto olbigados a acampar en el medio de un bosque digital. No se podían identificar muchos cambios, excepto por el bajo número de digimon que quería matarlos, por lo que dedujeron que su reputación había mejorado, por fín. Pero aquello no hizo que se comportaran menos cuidadosos. Esa noche, como otras varios años atrás, pescaron algunos peces con la ayuda de Gomamon y los asaron en una fogata que consiguieron encender. Si hubieras escuchado su conversación aquel día no podrías haber imaginado que se acababan de encontrar con un enemigo que habían creído muerto, o que el peso del mundo caía en sus hombros una vez más. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, lo suficientemente apegados como para espantar el frío. Ahí, sentados, rieron e intercambiaron anécdotas por las que habían pasado juntos, como antiguos veteranos de la guerra recordando sus momentos en las líneas de combate. Rieron y bromearon, olvidándose completamente de Piedmon, no por confianza o ignorancia, son por lo familiar que se había vuelto. Cuando el peso del mundo descansa sobre ti en variadas ocasiones puede llegar a convertirse en el peso de una simple mochila que tienes que llevar a clases.

—Estoy lleno—expresó Gomamon mientras acariciada su ampliado estómago.

—Supera la primera vez que comimos aquí—admitió Tai.

—Nuestras habilidades para la pesca siguen sin cambiar ni un poco—dijo Sora mientras soltaba unas pequeñas carcajadas y mantenía sus manos entre las de Matt para mantenerlas cálidas. Como la gran parte de los niños elegidos Sora se encontraba en su uniforme, lo que no lucía bonito y tampoco era práctico para un campamento en invierno.

—Habla por ti misma—corrigió Gomamon—, debo admitir que soy casi profesional en esto.

—Aunque puedo jurar que la comida de Matt sabía mejor la vez pasada—continuó Palmon mientras absorbía agua fresca desde la tierra.

— ¡Oye! No tenía material suficiente—protestó Matt.

—Pero tienes que admitir que se ha vuelto bastante malo—concordó Gabumon.

—Entonces tú cocinarás la próxima vez—respondió el rubio.

—Yo digo que Mimí cocine para la próxima—observó Izzy—, me han contado que se ha vuelto bastante popular en los Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, ser una niña elegida tiene sus ventajas…—contestó de manera juguetona.

—Nunca he probado tu comida—admitió Hikari.

—Sí es como el acompañamiento que le ponía a sus huevos no creo que quiera probarlo—bromeó Takeru provocando las risas de sus compañeros. Aquel fue el momento en el que Joe interrumpió.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo ya tuve suficiente acción por un día.

—Estoy de acuerdo—bostezó Izzy—, así que ¿quién hará la primera guardia?

—Yo no, necesito descansar bastante—contestó Mimí.

—A mí no me importa—dijo Takeru—, la última vez no me dejaban hacer guardia.

—Está bien Takeru, si tú insistes—concluyó Matt. Para aquel punto todos, como sincronizados, se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a los respectivos lugares en los que pasarían la noche.

— ¿No vas a dormir Hikari?—preguntó Gatomon mientras se restregaba contra las piernas de su compañera.

—No por ahora, haré guardia con Takeru—dijo mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo.

—No hagan nada malo ustedes do, ¿sí?—bromeó Sora mientras se recostaba junto a Matt con Gabumon y Biyomon entre ellos.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Tai, que había fingido estar dormido, había tomado asiento rápidamente.

Takeru solo rodó los ojos.

—Ella sólo bromeaba, Tai—dijo Matt sin mirar a su amigo.

—No cuenten chistes—agregó Mimí reteniendo unas cuantas risas pequeñas.

—Genial, ahora no podré dormir—se quejó Tai mientras se acostaba una vez más, los ronquidos rápidamente comenzaron a escaparse de su inconsciente cuerpo. Lentamente los niños elegidos comenzaron a caer uno a uno a sus sueños.

— ¿Por qué nos molestan tanto a nosotros?—susurró Hikari mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Gatomon.

—Supongo que es porque somos los menores—dedujo Takeru mientras movía los leños con una enorme rama, con Patamon recostado en su regazo, no dormido, pero tampoco en lo que se puede decir despierto.

— ¡Pero nosotros no molestábamos así a Cody!—se quejó Hikari, aunque Takeru sabía que ella no se encontraba verdaderamente acomplejada por los comentarios de sus compañeros.

—Eso es porque nosotros ya pasamos por ese problema y no queríamos que él sufriera lo mismo—ofreció Takeru.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio. Takeru miró hacia el cielo estrellado, para un recién llegado en el digimundo podía ser confuso, pero, justo como en el mundo real, había infinitas constelaciones. Una brisa fría asotó su pelo rubio haciendo que temblara un poco y que acomodara su bléiser alrededor de él. Deseo tener su impermeable, el uniforme del colegio era horrible para ocupar en aquel clima.

Hikari no estaba mucho mejor, intentaba desesperadamente acomodar su falda para que le llegara a los tobillos mientras maldecía silenciosamente el uniforme escolar. Takeru, al darse cuenta de esto, soltó un silencioso suspiro y desabotonó su bléiser y lo colocó sobre los hombros de su amiga.

— ¡Claro que no!—protestó inmediatamente— ¡Tienes tanto frío como yo!

—Silencio—ordenó Takeru mientras le enseñaba una pequeña sonrisa—estaré bien.

Hikari sabía que debería haberle devuelto el bléiser inmediatamente, pero… seguía con la calidez que Takeru había dejado en él… hasta tenía su olor…

Dibujó una sonrisa de derrota mientras se acercaba para formar un abrazo.

—No digas nada—advirtió ella—, os pingüinos se abrazan para juntar calor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ambos se rieron y dejaron que el pequeño espacio que los separaba se llenara con el viento helado.

Takeru no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo pasaron así, era difícil calcular tiempo en la noche, pero, después de un rato, Hikari se durmió contra su hombro.

—Buenas noches Takeru—murmuró una pequeña voz.

Takeru estaba tan adormilado que pensó que se trataba de Hikari.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente el sol estaba sobre las copas de los árboles. Takeru, parpadeando forzosamente por la luz, se acababa de dar cuenta de que Gabumon se encontraba detrás de él, su piel manteniéndolo cálido. Takeru esbozó una sonrisa familiar, no importaba cuánto creciera, siempre sería el hermano pequeño de Matt.

Takeru se sentó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Gabumon y Patamon. La gran parte de sus amigos se encontraban dormidos, el fuego ya se había apagado, Kari dormía acurrucada junto a él. Forzó a sus ojos a mirar a otro lado que no fuera el lugar en el cual ella estaba. Estaba agradecido de no haber estado dormido para las guardias de sus amigos, quién sabe lo que hubieran pensado cuando los vieron.

Analizó a sus amigos dormidos, Palmon y Biyomon no estaban por ningún lado y pudo jurar haber visto la silueta de Joe cerca del agua, probablemente hablando con Gomamon. Se dio cuenta de que debía ser bastante temprano, por lo que Takeru decidió acostarse una vez más y miró al brillante cielo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa, cuánto había extrañado eso.

Mientras el sol seguía elevándose los niños elegidos comenzaron a despertar uno a uno. Al parecer las más madrugadoras, Palmon y Biyomon, habían ido a recolectar fruta para el desayuno y la fogata se había encendido una vez más, alejando al frío.

— ¿Por qué el digimundo no nos podía dar ropas abrigadoras como lo hizo con Davis y los otros?—criticó Mimí manteniendo sus manos bien juntas.

—Nunca logré comprender eso—admitió Izzy mientras comía una jugosa digibaya—, eso nunca nos ha ocurrido a nosotros, o estaríamos ocupando vestuarios demasiado pequeños.

Mimí suspiró.

—Inviernos digitales, no vimos de esos cuando vinimos por primera vez.

— ¡Pero estuvimos en la nieve!—recordó Palmon.

—Pero eso no era invierno real, era solo… algo raro del digimundo. Estoy hablando de lluvia y viento, de frío real.

—Quieres decir… ¿cómo justo ahora?—interrumpió Agumon— Odio ser un reptil con este clima.

Izzy estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un digivice.

—Eso es extraño—murmuró Mimí mientras sacaba su digivice, estaba haciendo sonidos y su pantalla señalaba puntitos brillantes.

—La vez pasada nuestros digivices hacían eso cuando nos separábamos, ¿recuerdan?—comentó Tai con la boca llena.

—Pero estamos todos aquí—dijo Joe contando contando en su cabeza.

—Bueno, mi digivice encontró algo—insistió Mimí.

—Es extraño que solo tu digivice este reaccionando.

—Si tuviera mi computadora…—se lamentó Izzy.

—Talvez… ¿crees que haya encontrado un emblema?—observó Hikari, aún con el bléiser de Takeru.

—Eso tiene sentido—dijo Takeru volteándose hacia ella—, eso explicaría porque el digivice de Mimí es el único que reacciona.

—Sí, el emblema de la pureza debe estar cerca—continuó Matt.

El grupo entero asintió concordando con la idea.

Levantaron rápidamente el campamento y, con Mimí liderando, caminaron entre los ahora familiares bosques.

—Oye Joe, ¿Crees que hayan emblemas en el continente Server como la vez anterior?—preguntó Gomamon.

—Espero que no—contestó el futuro doctor—, no sé cómo lo haríamos para llegar hasta allá.

— ¿No creen que Zudomon pueda llevarnos hasta allá?—consultó Patamon.

—No lo creo, a menos que, de alguna manera, encontremos el emblema de la honestidad antes de eso. Yo diría que sería mucho mejor intentar con Angemon o Garudamon—explicó Joe.

Las orejas de Patamon cayeron ligeramente caídas.

—T.K, espero que encontremos el emblema de Joe pronto, no me agrada la idea de cargarlos a ustedes hasta el continente server, suena como un viaje largo.

Takeru simplemente se rio.

—Lo veremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo.

— ¿Quién sabe?—agregó Hikari— Si encuentro el mío antes que esto Angewomon podría ayudarnos.

Gatomon cruzó los brazos molesta.

—No soy un taxi Hikari.

—Chicos, silencio—susurró Sora—. Sí Piedmon realmente utilizó la técnica de Datamon para hacer los V2 ellos no deberían tener digivices.

—Eso quiere decir que nos podrían estar siguiendo—finalizó Biyomon.

—Tramposos—murmuró Mimí mientras continuaba siguiendo las indicaciones de su digivice.

—Oye Mimí—dijo Palmon jalando el jersey de Mimí—, este lugar me parece familiar.

—Dímelo a mí—dijo Mimí mientras analizaba el bosque con sus ojos, para encontrarse con las coloridas puntas de unos edificios y casas— ¡Oh sí! ¡Sé a dónde tenemos que ir!

Entonces salió corriendo en dirección a las construcciones, Palmon siguiéndola de cerca.

— ¡Mimí!—gritó Izzy y el resto de los elegidos, claramente confundidos, seguidos por sus compañeros en el bosque. Solo se detuvieron una vez se encontraron con una quieta Mimí.

— ¡La ciudad de los juguetes!—reconoció Joe.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionó Hikari sin comprender.

—Este fue el lugar en el que Palmon digievolucionó a Togemon por primera vez—explicó Mimí con la voz distante.

— ¿Creen que Monzaemon siga aquí?—preguntó Palmon emocionada.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo—contestó Mimí sonriente.

Los elegidos avanzaron cuidadosamente por la ciudad. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el digivice de Mimí, que aumentaba la velocidad de los "beep" a medida que iban avanzando.

—Está vacía—dedujo Hikari mientras avanzaba junto a la ventana de otra juguetería.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este lugar—admitió Gatomon.

—Encontremos el emblema de Mimí y vámonos—susurró Takeru.

—No tendremos que buscar por mucho rato—avisó Tentomon tomando la cabeza del grupo—, hay un cactus gigantesco en el medio de la ciudad.

…

 **Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy n_n**

 **El siguiente me gusta mucho personalmente.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Sinceridad

Y encontraron un cactus gigantesco, lo cual era extraño, incluso en el mundo digital, por lo que podía significar dos cosas:

1) Los niños elegidos habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el mundo real y habían olvidado cuan extraño podía ser el digimundo.

2) Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en el digimundo una vez más.

—Ese es un cactus realmente grande—dijo Joe mientras sus lentes se deslizaban dramáticamente por su nariz.

—Mimí ¿no habías encontrado tu emblema en un cactus gigante la primera vez?—preguntó Sora.

—Hikari… ¿Cuánto nos perdimos en su primera aventura?—consultó Gatomon mientras sus orejas comenzaban a mostrarse cada vez más caídas.

—No te preocupes por eso Gatomon, nosotras tuvimos la nuestra—la tranquilizó su compañera.

—Y no se perdieron tanto de todos modos—agregó Patamon—, solo a Takeru llorando a cada rato.

— ¡Oye! Yo no lloraba _tanto_ —se defendió el rubio.

Hikari dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras devolvía su atención al cactus. Los elegidos se encontraban en silencio, mirando hacia el cactus.

—Tai, no está pasando nada—observó Agumon tristemente.

— ¿Deberíamos golpearlo…?

— ¡No!—se apresuraron en gritar todos.

—No comprendo…—dijo Mimí observando a Palmon, su voz sonaba triste— ¿acaso perdí mi sinceridad?

—Nunca tuviste sinceridad—interrumpió una profunda voz familiar—. ¡El emblema jamás los elegirá a ustedes, copias baratas, ante los originales!

— ¡Monzaemon!—exclamó Palmon mientras los elegidos se volteaban para encontrarse con una bienvenida no muy agradable. Monzaemon encabezaba lo que parecía un ejército de ToyAgumon y, para el acomplejamiento de los elegidos, a los pies de Monzaemon se encontraban los V2s.

— ¡¿A quién llamas "copia"?! ¡Monzaemon, soy yo! ¡Mimí!—exclamó la elegida mientras corría hacia el gigantesco oso de peluche ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros.

— ¡Tú no eres más que una copia oscura que hizo Piedmon para robar el emblema!—gruñó el digimon— Copias bastante… irrealistas, por cierto.

—Monzaemon…—se escuchó la triste voz de Palmon.

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—acusó Mimí bajando la voz, dirigiéndose a su clon.

— ¿Mí culpa?—dijo la copia con una voz muy inocente e infantil— ¿No eres tú la que intenta robar mi emblema?

— ¡Es mí emblema!

— ¿Y por qué no se te ha aparecido, eh?—preguntó mientras jugaba con su cabello.

—Ah…—dijo Mimí nerviosamente mientras mordía su labio.

—El emblema tiene dos Mimís para elegir ahora—molestó la V2—, y por como se ven las cosas no parece que te esté yendo muy bien.

— ¡Tú pequeña…!—lo que fuera que Mimí iba a decir fue opacado por el sonido de Palmon digievolucionando.

— ¡Deja que yo me encargue de ella Mimí!—dijo Togemon mientras avanzaba hacia las copias.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ella va a necesitar nuestra ayuda!—gritó Sora.

Los elegidos asintieron mientras los digimon, menos Gatomon, digievolucionaban a sus formas de campeón.

— ¡No tocarán a Mimí!—gruñó Monzaemon. Con un pequeño movimiento de su mano el ejército de ToyAgumon avanzó hacia la elegida original.

— ¡Pero yo soy Mimí!—gritó ella mientras ambos ejércitos chocaban— ¡Togemon! ¡Dale una lección a esa V2!

La digimon se lanzó hacia la V2 que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Monzaemon bloqueó a Togemon en su intento de ataque.

— ¡Sal de mi camino Monzaemon!—ordenó Togemon.

— ¡No tocarás a ninguno de los niños elegidos!—dijo Monzaemon mientras atacaba a Togemon.

— ¡No quiero pelear contra ti!—gritó la digimon una vez más.

— ¡Bien, entonces esto será fácil!—dijo el digimon mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Toguemon, provocando que esta impactara contra la base del cactus.

— ¡Togemon!—gritó Mimí— ¡Pagarás por eso!

Ese último grito ib dirigido a la V2 que observaba con una fastidiosa sonrisa.

—Muy bien—dijo la V2-Mimí mientras daba un par de casuales pasos al lado de Mimí. La V2-Palmon no se movía de su lugar—, golpéame, yo soy la causa de tus problemas, ¿no? Deten esta batalla, pero recuerda que yo no te he hecho nada.

La fastidiosa expresión de su rostro comenzaba a hartarla más y más. Mimí tomó un nervioso paso hacia ella, con los puñs apretados. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer copias?

— ¿O eres muy gallina para luchar contra mí?—se rio la copia.

Fue entonces cuando dos de los niños elegidos llegaron a dos conclusiones diferentes.

Hikari que se mantenía a cierta distancia, observaba a su compañera que se encontraba en el medio del campo de batalla, Gatomon, la más pequeña de los campeones, peleaba con cuatro ToyAgumon al mismo tiempo, le dirigió a su compañera una mirada de preocupación; ellos no deberían estar luchando contra sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un brillo oscuro rodeaba a Mimí como una sombría aura. Asustada retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando contra su hermano.

—Cuidado Hikari—dijo arreglándoselas para mantener en pie tanto a sí mismo como a su hermana. Su tono de voz se suavisó cuando vió su expresión— ¿Hikari? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tai hay algo… oscuro alrededor de Mimí—explicó intercalando miradas entre Tai y Mimí.

Aún preocupado por la batalla, Tai dirigió una mirada en dirección a Mimí.

—No veo nada.

— ¿No lo ves?

—Debe ser un truco de la luz…—la tranquilizó Tai mientras devolvía su atención a la batalla de Greymon.

—Pero sigue ahí…—murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Al otro lado del campo de batalla Izzy hizo otra observación importante mientras Kabuterimon peleaba contra un montón de pequeños ToyAgumon.

— ¡¿Por qué no han digievolucionado los V2s?!

—Tal vez no pueden—dijo su compañero.

—No, Piedmon no hubiera hecho copias que no pueden pelear. Eso no tiene sentido—entonces desvió la mirada hacia Mimí.

Sus puños se mantenían apretados mientras daba un paso hacia la V2, que no hacia más que sonreír.

Miró el cactus gigante, después a Togemon luchando contra Monzaemon. Que extraño era que Mimí comenzara una batalla…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Es una prueba!

Y así, sin parar de gritar lo más fuerte que podía, atravesó el campo de batalla. Muchas veces aparecieron ToyAgumon tratando de detenerlo, pero Kabuterimon se encargaba de apartarlos.

— ¡Es un truco! ¡Es una prueba!—gritaba sin parar.

—Genial, perdimos a Izzy—suspiró Joe.

Iba a llegar demasiado tarde. Mimí había levantado su puño, estaba a punto de golpear a su contrincante.

— ¡Mimí! ¡No!—gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ella debió de haberlo oído porque su mano se quedó estática por un momento. Se acercó por detrás de ella, agarrando su brazo para impedir que haga algo de lo que todos ellos se arrepentirían más tarde.

— ¡Izzy por favor! ¡Déjame borrar esa expresión de su cara!—rogó ella tomando a Izzy por sorpresa, Mimí lo había fastidiado, pero seguía siendo extraño que ella quisiera pelear.

—Es un truco… o una prueba… o… llámalo como te guste, ella _quiere_ que la enfrentes. ¡Si la golpeas se llevará el emblema!

La V2s apretó los dientes, sus sospechas eran correctas.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Mimí en voz baja, comenzando a bajar su brazo.

—Recibiste el emblema por ser sincera, por tener pureza, eso significa no comenzar una batalla a menos que sea realmente necesario—Izzy señaló la batalla que los rodeaba—. Tú comenzaste esto Mimí y si la golpeas solo porque te fastidió… ¡se llevará el emblema!

Los ojos de Mimí se abrieron de par en par apenas se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de escuchar era completamente cierto.

— Oh, ¿la princesa Mimí no ha crecido lo suficiente aún?—molestó la V2, pero su truco no funcionaría esta vez. Una luz brilló en el medio de la batalla debido a la dedigievolución de Palmon.

—No lucharé contra ti—dijo Palmon a Monzaemon—, nosotros debemos luchar juntos, no contra el otro.

—Y yo no pelearé contra ti—dijo Mimí con seguridad—, de verdad lograste frustrarme con eso de ser mi copia, pero ¿sabes qué? Puedes verte como yo, pero no eres yo. Yo soy la original y la única de mí clase.

Izzy soltó un pequeño suspiró, ¿había visto dr. Who de nuevo?

La V2 formó una furiosa expresión en su rostro mientras una luz verde aparecía en el corazón de Mimí. La batalla cesó momentáneamente mientras una flor rosada emergía en la punta del cactus. El familiar emblema de la sinceridad salió lentamente de esta y, con un fuerte brillo verde, brilló sobre Mimí. Cuando la luz desapareció Mimí dirigió sus manos al pequeño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

— ¡Dámelo!—gritó la copia de Mimí tratando de arrebatarle el emblema.

—Déjalo—ordenó Hikari-V2—lo conseguiremos en otro momento, aún hay siete emblemas esperando.

Entonces el grupo de V2 desapareció entre las sombras.

—Gracias Izzy—dijo Mimí volteándose hacia su amigo—, evitaste que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

—No fue nada—respondió este sonriente.

— ¿Me crees ahora?—le preguntó Mimí a Monzaemon y a su derrotado ejército de ToyAgumon. Los niños elegidos lentamente se comenzaron a reagrupar.

—Espera, entonces… ¿Tú sí eras la Mimí original?

— ¡Eso es lo que he tratado de decirte!—exclamó sonando ligeramente molesta.

—Pero los otros…

—Eran copias.

— ¿Y qué les pasó a todos ustedes?—preguntó observando a los elegidos que se veían tan diferentes de como el los recordaba.

—Es como evolucionan los humanos—se las arregló para explicar Izzy tratando de explicar el cambio que habían sufrido sus apariencias de una manera que el digimon comprendiera—, tú digievolucionas, nosotros… crecemos.

— ¿Y cambian su color de pelo?—consultó mientras observaba el cabello de Mimí.

—Eso es opcional—contestó Izzy riéndose.

Cuando todo el grupo se incorporó a Mimí e Izzy, Monzaemon y su ejército de ToyAgumon rodearon a los elegidos.

—Lo siento por no haberles creído.

—No te culpo por haberte confundido, esas copias se ven muy auténticas—admitió Mimí.

—Lo que puede ser más complicado de lo que pensamos—suspiró Matt—, pueden ocupar el mismo truco con más de nuestros amigos.

—No quiero pelear contra más amigos—se quejó Palmon.

—Ni yo—concordó Mimí.

Monzaemon se puso de pie frente al grupo, y dirigiéndose a todos los elegidos dijo:

—Nos encargaremos de esparcir las noticias, le avisaremos a los otros digimon para que no sufran los mismos inconvenientes. No sé si alcancemos a avisarles a todos, pero mientras más lo sepan, mejor.

—Gracias Monzaemon—dijo Tai.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza los ToyAgumon se dispersaron en el bosque, esparciendo la noticia.

—Ahora descansen—ordenó Monzaemon—, creo que tendrán muchas batallas más adelante.

—Pero conocemos su truco ahora—dijo Agumon mirando a Tai.

Patamon, agotado, se recostó en las manos de Takeru.

—Intentemos evitar las batallas la próxima vez—dijo el rubio.

—De acuerdo—suspiró Patamon—, estoy fuera de forma.

—Flojo—se burló Takeru—. Bien Hikari…

Pero Hikari no estaba escuchando, estaba muy concentrada en Mimí.

El brillo oscuro había desaparecido.

—Hikari ¿está todo bien?—preguntó un poco preocupado.

Ella solo apretó un poco más el bléiser que tenía a su alrededor.

—No es nada.

Pero de seguro se notaba que algo ocurría.

…

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Yo me imagino a Izzy corriendo de una manera tan ridícula :')**

 **Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, adiós, nos leemos en otro capítulo.**


	6. Esperanza

— ¿Eso es lluvia real?—dudó Joe mientras se asomaba por la ventana hacia el obscurecido digimundo. Muchas gotas de aguas caían del suelo y reuniéndose en charcos en el suelo.

—No había nada en la isla file como para demostrar lo contrario—remarcó Izzy mientras tomaba el té caliente que Monzaemon había preparado.

—Pero… ¿cuántas veces hemos venido aquí? Nunca hemos visto lluvia—continué.

—Oh, siéntate Joe—ordenó Gomamon—, me estás hacienda quedar mal.

Los elegidos estallaron en carcajadas. Como Monzaemon había dicho, después de su batalla contra los V2s ellos comieron y descansaron disfrutando la calidez y la seguridad que proporcionaba la casa del digimon.

—Estoy tan feliz de que no tengamos que dormir a la intemperie hoy—suspiró Mimí mientras soplaba para enfriar su té.

—Oye Izzy, ¿te importaría explicar lo que pasó ahí afuera?—pidió Tai mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, Izzy sotvió un poco del contenido de su taza.

— ¡Oh, vamos Izzy! ¡Hasta a mí me da curiosidad!—exclamó Tentomon.

—Bueno—dijo mirando a sus amigos de reojo—. Los V2s revelaron su propio plan. Decidieron iniciar una batalla, sin embargo ninguno de ellos digievolucionó o atacó. Entonces algo que la V2s Mimí dijo llamó mi atención: "el emblema tiene dos Mimís para elegir". Si los V2s están tratando de obtener los emblemas como nosotros significa que deben mostrar ciertas aptitudes que representan los emblemas… o corrompernos para convertirlos a ellos en su primera opción. Todo se volvió bastante simple después de que saqué esa conclusión.

Matt suspiró.

—Piedmon no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que debíamos de pelear contra nosotros mismos.

—Por lo menos ganamos esta batalla—dijo Gabumon con optimismo.

—Además, ellos no serán capaces de ocupar el mismo truco la próxima vez—agregó Sora.

—Eso significa que la próxima vez necesitarán una pelea—dijo Biyomon.

—Pero estaremos listos para eso—soltó Agumon.

—Mientras sea una vez la lluvia haya terminado estaré bie…—Joe ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase para cuando unos constantes pitidos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación.

— ¡Los digivices encontraron otro emblema!—exclamó Hikari mientras sacaba su D3, pero seguía igual que siempre.

Los elegidos, medio asustados, medio ansiosos sacaron sus digivices.

—Supongo que es tu turno—dijo Patamon volando sobre la cabeza de Takeru.

Miró hacia su sonoro digivice y suspiró.

—Y tengo el horrible presentimiento de que sé a dónde tenemos que ir.

No pudieron haberse demorado más de diez minutos en alistarse, pero en esos diez minutos la lluvia se había transformado en granizo y había vuelto a ser lluvia otra vez.

— ¿El emblema no pudo esperar hasta que la lluvia se detuviera?—cuestionó Mimí mientras miraba la constante tormenta.

—Pescaremos un resfriado, eso es seguro—admitió Sora mientras miraba sus zapatos sucios a causa del barro que la lluvia había formado.

—Es bueno que tengamos a un doctor con nosotros—bromeó Tai dándole unas palmadas. a dicho elegido en la espalda.

— ¿Tratar a siete personas con neumonía en el digimundo? No gracias.

—Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Takeru mirando hacia su digivice—, no podemos permitir que los V2s se queden con el emblema.

—Tranquilo Takeru, no olvides lo que dijo Izzy, mientras nuestros emblemas no sean corrompidas deberíamos estar bien—argumentó Matt.

—Lo sé—suspiró el menor—, es solo…

—El poder de la oscuridad.

—Sí…

—No te preocupes, no se robaran tu emblema.

Takeru no parecía tan seguro.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—dijo tomando el primer paso hacia el exterior. La lluvia era fría, caía sobre él, corriendo por su uniforme escolar y chocando contra sus mejillas. Miró por un momento al sombrío cielo.

Ellos no se llevarían su emblema.

Los otros niños elegidos le dieron las gracias rápidamente a Monzaemon y siguieron al joven elegido afuera.

Hikari iba cerca detrás de Takeru, Gatomon caminando a su lado. Ella puso el, ahora mojado, bléiser sobre su cabeza en un intento de bloquear parte de la lluvia. Dirigió una mirada hacia Takeru mientras caminaba por la lluvia sin aparentar ningún tipo de molestia. Era difícil estar seguros en la mitad de la oscura noche, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no había ningún halo de oscuridad rodeándolo. Ella notó que casi no dirigía ninguna mirada a su digivice para ver el camino, sabía que dijo saber a dónde tenían que ir, pero no había compartido esa información con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

Todos caminaban en silencio, la vegetación a su alrededor comenzó descender en cantidad mientras la lluvia parecía ir aumentando. Hubo un momento en el que un monstruoso "crash" los interrumpió, seguido de cerca por un gran resplandor luminoso. Mimí chilló sorprendida, pero ellos siguieron caminando por el barro. Takeru solo paró cuando llegaron a la base de la montaña más grande de la isla file.

— ¿¡La montaña infinita?!—exclamó Gabumon.

—Lo sospechaba—murmuró Takeru.

—Será mejor que partamos, tenemos una larga montaña por subir—dijo Tai.

Y comenzaron a escalar. Mientras más alto estaban, más fuerte se hacía el viento, ellos peleaban contra él, aferrándose, tratando de no caer por el precipicio en el cual avanzaban.

—Takeru, ¿está muy lejos?—gritó Hikari, sosteniendo a Gatomon en una mano para que no fuera llevada por el viento.

Sujetando a Patamon en una mano por razones similares y el digivice en la otra, Takeru se balanceó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cumbre.

— ¡No debería estar muy lejos!—contestó dirigiendo la mirada a su digivice, los pitidos y la luz que estos emitían sonaban/brillaban con más frecuencia.

—Esto no me agrada Takeru…

—Lo sé Hikari, solo trata de no mirar hacia abajo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo siento por obligarlos a venir aquí con este clima.

—Nos quejaremos con Azulongmon después, ¿sí?

Takeru sintió ganas de reír, tenía frío, estaba mojado y se encontraba parado cientos de metros sobre el mar, pero quería reír. Hikari siempre lo podía hacer reír. Hubo un relampagueo, Hikari gritó involuntariamente, retrocediendo un paso, Gatomon casi volando en el aire mientras se aferraba a su mano.

— ¡Hikari!—gritó Takeru intentando evitar que su amiga se cayera, pero solo consiguiendo caer con ella.

— ¡Takeru!

— ¡Hikari!

Las voces de sus hermanos se fueron con el viento.

— ¡Patamon! ¡Digievoluciona!—gritó Takeru mientras posicionaba a Hikari y a Gatomon detrás de él.

Hubo una luz cegadora, Takeru pudo sentir dos brazos rodeándolo, Hikari y Gatomon.

— ¡Cuidado!—advirtió Angemon mientras el viento lo empujaba hacia la montaña.

— ¡Angemon!—gritó Takeru mientras chocaban contra la rocosa cumbre, aún sujetado a Hikari, quien tenía su cara apretada contra su pecho.

— ¡No puedo ir en contra del viento!—exclamó el digimon— ¡No con todos ustedes!

Takeru maldijo silenciosamente. Intentó mirar hacia arriba, vio numerosas luces, probablemente Birdramon y Kabuterimon, pero estaba tan acomplejado a causa de los impactantes sonidos que oía que los pudo haber confundido por rayos y rocas que comenzaban a llover sobre ellos.

— ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de esta tormenta!—gritó Hikari mirando hacia Takeru, sus grandes ojos castaños un tanto atemorizados.

Takeru miró hacia ambos lados, pero no pudo ver ni oír nada.

— ¡Angemon!—gritó Gatomon— ¡No pelees contra el viento, ve con él!

— ¿Eso funcionará?—preguntó el digimon.

— ¡Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo!—respondió Takeru.

Aún no muy convencido, Angemon forzosamente tomó impulso desde la montaña y abrió sus alas. Se oyó un crujido y un penoso gruñido de los digimon pero, para la sorpresa de los chicos, fueron llevados por el huracán formado por las corrientes de viento.

— ¡Matt!—gritó mientras pasaba frente a su hermano.

Takeru no estaba seguro de si su hermano lo había escuchado.

— ¡¿Cómo podemos detener esto?!—exclamó Hikari mientras pasaban cada vez más cerca al pico de la montaña.

— ¡Llegaremos a tierra!—gritó Gatomon.

—La palabras no habían alcanzado a abandonar sus labios cuando un rayo de luz azolácea emergió del nublado cielo y chocó contra Angemon. El digimon gruñó de dolor y se estrelló contra la montaña, en el pico de esta. Ambos elegidos y Gatomon se sentaron sobre sus pies.

— ¡Angemon!—gritó Takeru.

—Estaré bien—dijo el digimon angelical, usando su báculo sagrado como apoyo—, estoy más preocupado por ellos.

Hikari y Takeru se voltearon para encontrarse con una colección de digimon oscuros.

—Oh, miren quién decidió caer—dijo una voz muy familiar.

— ¡Matt!—llamó Takeru buscando desesperadamente el origen de la voz.

—Lo siento, estuviste cerca de todos modos—entonces, entre las sombras, aparecieron las siluetas de ocho niños, los V2s.

Se quedaron frente a ellos, sus oscuros digimon rodeándolos defensivamente.

—Parece que el ángel por fin a caído—bromeó V2 Hikari mostrando una sonrisa demasiado escalofriante para una niña tan pequeña.

—Y sin el resto de los elegidos será fácil deshacernos de estos dos.

—Pero Tai, recuerda lo que dijo Piedmon, no quiere que el chico muera, quiere matarlo él mismo.

—Oh Sora, eres toda una aguafiestas.

—De todos modos, es Takeru el que debe enfrentar a este, es el único que puede conseguir el emblema.

Los ojos de Takeru dedicaron una mirada al más joven del grupo de V2s, estaba ahí parado, tiritando un poco, su pelo rubio pegándose contra su pequeña cara redonda. Tomó un pequeño paso hacia adelante, un digimon volando sobre él, como si el viento no lo acomplejara.

—Tenía que ser un Devimon, ¿no?—dijo Takeru cruzando sus brazos. No estaba seguro de si el V2 lo había escuchado. Entonces el pequeño niño levantó la mirada, asustado, a su oscuro digimon, lo cual a Takeru le pareció bastante extraño.

Hikari enfocaba sus pensamientos en el V2. Miró a Takeru, forzándose a sí misma a ver lo que no estaba ahí, esta vez estaba segura: no había ninguna energía oscura rodeando a su amigo. ¿Podría ser que lo que vio alrededor en Mimí simplemente una ilusión provocada por la luz?

—No pelearé contra ti—aclaró Takeru mientras Angemon daba unos cuantos adoloridos pasos frente a él. Tenía que ganarle un poco de tiempo a su hermano y a los demás, con todos aquellos digimon oscuros en etapa adulto no tenían chance de que Angemon y Gatomon salieran bien de esa…

No, eso era lo que ellos querían que él pensara. Tenía que mantener las esperanzas.

El V2 temblorosamente devolvió su atención hacia él. Takeru casi retrocedió sorprendido, el V2 lucía realmente asustado, un verdadero niño pequeño, pudo haber jurado ver lágrimas mezclándose con la rubia en sus pómulos.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear—susurró el pequeño de manera casi inaudible.

¿Takeru había escuchado bien?

En aquel punto Devimon atacó, forzando a Angemon a ser empujado al borde de aquella pequeña planicie.

No, él debió de haber oído mal.

— ¡Angemon!

— ¡Mantente lejos Takeru!

Ambos viejos enemigos comenzaron a pelear en el viento, Devimon soltando rojizos ataques uno tras otro mientras las opciones de Angemon se habían reducido a bloquear.

— ¡Esta batalla es aburrida!—se quejó Hikari.

—No creo que Piedmon se enoje si aceleramos un poco las cosas…

—He estado esperando una batalla durante todo el día-

Eso fue todo. Black Garurumon, Woodmon, Mojyamon y DarkTyranomon se lanzaron hacia Angemon, Karatenmon y Kuwagamon, son ser afectados por el ventarrón, volaban sobre ellos.

— ¡Angemon!—gritó Hikari mientras su compañera se abalanzaba contra los digimon campeones, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de su contraparte.

Takeru podría haber gritado también, no estaba seguro de cuanto hubiera ayudado eso pero hubiera sido mejor que quedarse parado bajo la lluvia sin hacer nada. Pero tenía su vista enfocada en el V2. El V2 se abalanzaba constantemente hacia Angemon, ignorando por completo al niño que cuyas protestas eran, aparentemente, solo escuchadas por Takeru.

— ¡No pelees contra él!

El V2 intentaba tan desesperadamente llamar la atención de su compañero que se acercó demasiado al risco.

Un paso y otro más.

Otro.

— ¡Cuidado!—gritó Takeru corriendo contra el viento y la lluvia mientras veía al pequeño V2 caer abruptamente tras aquel fatal paso. Takeru tomó un paso más hacia él y tomó la mano del niño en la suya mientras se sujetaba del borde del risco con su mano libre, eran tironeados de izquierda a derecha a causa del viento, pero él se rehusaba a soltar al V2, no sabía por qué, pero no quería.

— ¡Takeru!

No estaba seguro de quién lo llamaba, parecía como si viniera desde arriba, pero también desde debajo de él.

— ¡No te sueltes!—le ordenó al pequeño, sin saber si lo podía oír o no. Ahora las veía claramente, las lágrimas del niño corriendo por su cara, eso era por lo que no lo podía dejar caer, tenía que encontrar la salida, él debía encontrar la salida.

De repente, sin saber cómo, una luz emergió encandilando a ambos Takerus. El mayor de ambos se obligó a mirar hacia arriba y pudo verlo, el emblema de la esperanza brillando sobre él. Él tenía que aceptarlo, tomarlo con sus manos, pero con ambas ocupadas no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

No tuvo la oportunidad.

Una pequeña mano cubrió el emblema, bloqueando su luz. Hikari—V2 Hikari— dirigió una fastidiosa mirada desde donde ella se había arrodillado, sentada en el borde del risco.

—Gracias por el emblema Takeru—se burló.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en una oscura mancha, Devimon apareció bajo ellos tomando a Takeru-V2 mientras Hikari-V2 desaparecía entre sombras.

— ¡No!—gritó tanto en voz alta como en su mente.

— ¡Takeru!

Esta vez estuvo seguro de que la voz venía desde abajo. Él podía hacerlo, su hermano y sus amigos no estaban muy lejos debajo de él. Finalmente habían llegado.

Habían llegado tarde.

Su brazo le dolía por los golpes que los residuos llevados por el viento le había provocado. Su apretado puño comenzó a aflojarse mientras se ponía de pie con la otra mano, pero solo consiguió resbalarse en el suelo lodoso.

Iba a caer, pero una mano helada tomó la suya.

— ¡Aguanta Takeru!

Era Hikari, la verdadera Hikari. Ella tomó su brazo con sus dos manos, impidiéndole caer hacia el oscuro abismo. Además de a ella, él pudo reconocer una Gatomon agotada a causa de la batalla cargando a un inconsciente Patamon en sus brazos.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?—contestó.

Hubo un refulgente rayo de luz a sus pies mientras Birdramon luchaba contra el viento. Ella avanzó hasta que pudo posicionar al elegido en sus talones y se forzó a avanzar hacia arriba, dejando a un desequilibrado Takeru en el suelo antes de volver a ser Biyomon.

— ¡Takeru!—gritó Hikari corriendo hacia él, aliviada de que este a salvo una vez más.

Pero él solo se quedó arrodillado y golpeó el suelo.

La oscuridad capturó a la esperanza.

…

 **Y listo, ese es el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de la cantidad de "¡Hikari!" y "¡Takeru!" que aparecen en este capítulo XD.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos ;)**


End file.
